


【润旭】玫瑰与蛇 12

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	【润旭】玫瑰与蛇 12

第十二章  
厨房宽敞明亮，空气中弥漫着高汤鲜甜的香气。透过巨大的落地玻璃窗，一眼就能看到凤凰搂着抱枕缩在沙发上，一边嘎吱嘎吱嚼着薯条一边专心致志的看着电视。  
仿佛意识到这边的视线，凤凰转头看了过来，很大方的捏出一根薯条晃了晃。  
他摇头，凤凰耸耸肩，一口吃掉薯条，继续搂着抱枕看电视。  
一切幸福得近乎虚幻。  
那天他在黑暗的房间里找到了凤凰，怀中的身体脆弱得仿佛一碰就碎。他懊悔得恨不得回到过去掐死自己，是多狠的心才会一而再再而三的伤害自己的爱人。  
其实早就发现不对，凤凰不是那么绝情的人。  
但母亲的死始终是他心中过不去的一道坎。是荼姚杀的还是凤凰杀的其实没有什么区别。他如果要杀荼姚，凤凰一定会挡在前面，正如他绝不容许荼姚杀他的母亲一样。  
他和凤凰注定不能在一起，哪怕他们是相爱的。  
可是怎么舍得？  
三年了，每时每刻都告诉自己要恨他，但又克制不住的去想他。  
活得光鲜亮丽让人羡慕，魂魄却像在幽冥地府中挣扎。  
爱得越浓烈，心就越痛苦。  
日复一日，他居然没有疯。不，也许他早就疯了，所以才会把自己受过的罪施加在凤凰身上，借此来抒发无从宣泄的委屈和愤恨。  
他和凤凰就像走在悬崖两端的人，踏着锁链相向而行，总会有一人坠下深渊。  
仇恨、嫉妒、爱而不得，诸般种种宛如毒蛇一样啮咬着他的心。就在他即将崩溃时，穗禾的话如一记重锤敲醒了他。  
【润玉，你太贪心了，什么都想要，最后只能什么都得不到。报仇和爱人，你只能选一样。】  
舍弃的过程无比艰难，但没有舍就没有得。  
仇恨除了让人痛苦，让人迷失自我，一无是处。  
所以他回来了，告诉凤凰他决定放下仇恨。  
他不奢求凤凰能相信他的话，只求别把他推开。  
但他万万没想到凤凰竟原谅得这么轻易，轻易得几近梦幻。  
这些天他一直有一种不真实的感觉，比如现在……  
“润玉。”凤凰趴在窗台上，托着腮帮子看他做菜，“你在炒什么菜？好香啊！”  
“鱼。”他小心的把鱼翻了个面，没有弄坏一点鱼皮。  
“我不喜欢吃鱼。”身后传来哒哒哒的拖鞋声，然后腰就被一双手臂搂住了。凤凰趴在他的肩头撒娇，“换一种嘛，对了，听说佛跳墙很好吃，我们就做那个呗！”  
“那个功夫太大了。”他回头亲亲对方脸颊，哄道：“今晚我们吃西湖醋鱼，乖，我再炒几个菜就可以吃饭了。你先去客厅坐着看电视，别吃太多薯条。”  
“好。”凤凰放开他，“我去把窗帘拉起来，空调太冷，不如海风吹着舒服。”  
他翘起嘴角，聆听青年渐渐远去的脚步，玻璃窗被拉开，海浪拍击声骤然变得响亮起来。哗啦，哗啦，温柔的在礁石上飞溅出雪白的浪花。  
“润玉，过来陪我看电视。”凤凰在大厅叫唤。  
“就来。”他关了火，解下围裙坐在沙发上陪他。  
电视里正播放着今日最新动态。  
凤凰半坐半躺的靠在他怀里，柔软的发调皮的摩挲着他的下巴。  
“怎么坐得跟没骨头似的。”他无奈又宠溺，这个模样的凤凰纯真极了。长长的睫毛微微翘起，像两把扑扇扑扇的小翅膀。细白的小腿从家居服下露了出来，有一下没一下的缠着他的小腿玩。一旦被发现，凤凰就会抱着大大的小熊抱枕装无辜。  
“你啊！”非但没有推开，反而还用一只手圈住他的腰防止他掉下去。  
“菜都炒好了？你怎么突然跑过来了？”凤凰用抱枕挡住脸，只露出一双笑得弯弯的凤眼，一副得逞的小坏模样。  
“因为想你了，所以才跑过来陪我的小凤凰看电视。”他从善如流，说出对方最想听的话，果然换来一个响亮的亲亲。  
“今天是几号了？”凤凰得寸进尺的坐在他怀里，抓着他的手指玩。  
“八号了。”他又补充一句，“八月八号了。你啊，总是记不住时间。”  
“因为有你在嘛！”凤凰一脸无所谓，不知想到了什么嘴边勾起一抹浅淡的微笑，“三个月了。”  
“嗯？”  
“我被人关了很久很久，久到我都快忘了外面的世界是什么样了。三个月前我才逃出去一次，可是很快就被那个笨蛋发现了。”凤凰叹一口气，“他真是个笨蛋啊，造的房子一点都不坚固，其实我也不是不能逃出来，我是看他可怜，才委屈的留在那里不出去。”  
“谁关你？”他皱眉，不能容许凤凰被人伤害一分一毫。  
“你生气了啊？”凤凰眼中闪着兴奋的光芒，握住他双肩跨坐在他腰上。薄薄的家居服根本隔绝不了炙热的体温，饱满紧实的臀部若有似无的摩擦着他的下腹。如羽毛般轻轻掠过逐渐坚硬起来的柱身。  
凤凰咬着唇发出得逞的笑声，吐气裹挟着馥郁的玫瑰芳香，挑逗的拂过他的脸庞。“告诉我，你在生气吗？”  
“生气。”他搂紧凤凰的腰，因为苦苦压抑欲望而眉头紧蹙，“别乱动，否则我要打你屁股。”  
“不必生气，你只需要安慰我。润玉，说你爱我，现在，马上。”凤凰扭着腰，妩媚得像诱惑水手的海妖。  
“我爱你。”他被迷惑，呢喃的吐出爱语。  
“很好。”凤凰倾身吻住了他。  
唇舌交缠，热情如火。他的气息渐渐不稳起来，凤凰探进的舌还在逼迫，凤眼潋滟，如冶艳的兽在黑暗中魅惑的引诱着。  
他心跳如鼓，血液在身体里奔涌，几乎要冲破血管。  
“凤……凤凰……”  
压在颈脖上的手越来越用力，凤凰用唇堵着他的呻吟，用身体压制住他的反抗。  
“凤……”他的下腹越来越火热，在濒临窒息的那一刻他终于挣脱了桎梏，同时也达到了高潮。  
他抚着颈脖不停喘气，有一种劫后余生的惧怕。“为什么要这么做？”  
凤凰依旧跨坐在他腰上，衣服上残留着被他喷出的点点浊液。  
“你不觉得很刺激吗？”凤凰舔舐着指尖微笑，那笑容极其倾城和诱惑，就像一种蛊，一种惑，在金色的阳光下显现出张扬的妩媚。  
还没从震惊中回过神的润玉，立刻陷入了这嫣红的魅惑之中。  
凤凰描摹着他的唇，将手指伸进他嘴里。“只有在死亡的那一刻，你才能享受到这种完美的高潮。润玉，我们是兄弟。这是一种羁绊，一种血肉、骨髓、灵魂的密不可分。我们是这么迫切的渴求彼此，所以……无论我对你做了什么，你都要满足我。”  
润玉的目光渐渐迷离，在那纤细的指尖上咬了一口。“好，无论你做什么，我都会满足你。”  
“我真高兴。”玫瑰芬芳变成一种难以言喻的色香，凤凰的声音仿佛从遥远的天际传来，“那么现在就来满足我的罪吧，哥哥。”  
从大厅到卧室，他们甚至连衣服都没有时间解开，撕成碎片丢在地上。  
凤凰扭动着雪白的身体，像一块甜甜的即将融化的奶酪。他抚着滑腻的肌肤，沉醉在这美妙的身体中无法自拔。  
一次又一次，凤凰的身上都是吻痕和体液，每一寸肌肤都散发着色欲，让他生出想要彻底欺凌肆虐的妄想。  
最后他倒在凤凰身上，大汗淋漓。  
凤凰翻身而上，朝他颈间吐气，“哥哥，你还没有满足我呢！”扣住他双手压在头顶，跨坐在他腰上，挑衅的扭动，“如果你太弱，就会被我舍弃。”  
居高临下的凤凰傲慢得宛如女王，而他就是臣服于他的骑士。  
女佣的敲门声打破了一室迷幻，“先生您的包裹到了，需要送进来吗？”  
“送进来吧！”凤凰赤裸着身子下床，随手抓起一件睡袍披上。“润玉，我买了几个很有趣的玩具，要一起玩吗？”  
凤凰买的是人偶，做工非常精致，眼耳口鼻就像缩小版的真人。  
“你这么大了还玩这种东西？”润玉记得大学时凤凰喜欢的都是户外运动，就像普通男孩子一样，买的也是变形金刚之类的东西。  
凤凰不理他，兴致勃勃的从包裹里取出娃娃衣服一件件给人偶试穿，嘴里还哼着不知名的歌儿。  
他摇摇头，“那我去把菜热一热。”  
花了五分钟时间热好了菜，摆盘上桌，凤凰还没有来。  
走到房前倚在门边看他，叩击两下示意，“该吃饭了。”  
四个人偶都穿好了衣服，并排坐在专门购置的柜子里。  
人偶做得太惟妙惟肖了，仿佛不管他走到哪里那双眼睛总会盯着他看。他压下心头诡异，半开玩笑的道：“你就不怕半夜起来被吓着？”  
“怎么会？”凤凰给其中一个人偶戴上帽子，忽然想到了什么回过头来，小心翼翼的问：“你不喜欢他们吗？”  
润玉见不得他伤心，何况这只是微不足道的小事，“当然喜欢，我只是没想到你还有这种兴趣。”  
凤凰缓缓勾起一抹笑，语调如同吟诵圣经，“创造他，改造他，让他变成你想要他成为的模样，最后再把他毁灭。润玉，你不觉得很有意思吗？”  
润玉忽然感到一股寒意，但再仔细看去，又什么都看不出了。他定了定神，劝道：“凤凰，再不去吃菜就凉了。”  
“倒了吧！”凤凰说得非常随意，“我不想吃了。”  
润玉花了几个小时精心做好的菜，他没什么交代就让他倒掉，真是非常过分的事。  
但凤凰眼眸里有光芒流转，气质柔软又无辜，带着一种娇憨天真的意味，似乎说什么都是应该的，都是别人可以接受的，因此再失礼的话，都可以理直气壮的说出口。  
润玉顿时生不起气来，“那我等一会给你下面条吃。”  
凤凰摆摆手，转回身继续打扮人偶，嘴里哼着不成调的歌谣。  
睡到半夜，半梦半醒间楼了个空。  
他猛的一惊，凤凰呢？  
然后他听到了那断断续续的不成调的歌声，借着朦胧壁灯，他看到凤凰坐在房间一角，怀里搂着那个玩偶，正在专心致志的为他穿衣服。  
英伦式样的校服，蝴蝶小领结，架上金丝框眼镜。  
他忽然认出来了，瞳孔猛的一缩，那个人偶正是自己。  
月光从窗外透进来，轻盈的洒在凤凰身上，如笼了一层薄薄的纱。  
凤凰哼着歌儿，抱起人偶在月光下起舞，如蝶般翩跹美丽。  
他终于听清了那首歌谣。（注1）  
妈妈杀了我，  
爸爸吃了我，  
兄弟姐妹坐在餐桌底下，  
捡起我的骨头，  
埋在冰冷的石墓里。  
注：歌谣出自《鹅妈妈的童谣》  



End file.
